New Game! Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis Aoba gets complaints from programmer Umiko Ahagon about errors springing up from her NPC models. Feeling she was being too harsh, Umiko gives Aoba an empty shotgun shell and invites her and Ko to an airsoft shooting range. Later, the girls go to the hospital for a company checkup, where they are checked by a very nervous nurse. Irritated Umiko.png Umiko points a gun.png Ko at roof.png Aoba with a gun.png Graphic Team peeking.png S1E7 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Plot A programmer approaches Aoba and mentions about the errors the latter's NPCs were producing. She asks Aoba if somebody warned her about the errors; the latter said none, including Kou, making the programmer curse the latter. She explains how multiple small errors can lead to massive errors, but sees that Aoba slumped. She tries to act nice and states that it is not a problem if she fixes it soon, and gives Aoba a list of all the errors. Aoba asks for the programmers name, who replies Umiko. She asks for her surname, and Kou comes in calling Umiko by her surname, Ahagon, making the latter produce a gun and shoot Kou. Umiko tells Kou to stop calling her by surname, which the latter dismiss stating that it suits her. Umiko refutes and shoots more rounds at Kou. Thinking of her odd name, Umiko explains that she is from Okinawa, but asks that Aoba refers to her as Umiko. She asks Kou to teach her newbies properly, and leaves. Kou tells Aoba to not feel bad, as Umiko is a good person and probably thinks that she was too mean. Umiko thinks that she was too mean and thinks of an apology gift. Back at the Character Team booth, Aoba fixes the errors in her characters while the rest of the group discuss a rumor regarding Umiko. While most agree it's just a rumor, Hifumi thinks it might be true; Shizuku pops in and agrees. She prefers to avoid being shot by Umiko, but is reassured to have a dependable person on staff. Umiko comes back to Aoba's booth, thanking the latter for immediately fixing the errors and apologizing for being strict. Umiko gives her a treasured shotgun shell to Aoba. Umiko discuss about the value of the shotgun shell before giving it to Aoba while stating she got carried away. Aoba thanks Umiko and asks if she is into military. Umiko invites Aoba to a game of airsoft before talking about FPS games. While Umiko enters her own world, Aoba hopes she will leave soon. Ko overhears their discussion and joins in. Umiko then invites Aoba to her secret training grounds. After work, Ko and Aoba arrice at Umiko's training grounds and gears up. Umiko teaches Aoba how to shoot a gun and hits her target. Umiko then demonstrates her skills, impressing Aoba. Ko claims she can do it too, so Umiko suggests a western-style duel. Seeing the two duel, Aoba is unsure if they get along well or badly. The character team is seen at the hospital for a company health exam. Aoba is excited to receive a barium meal, but Yun states that they cannot do so, which disappoints Aoba. While changing, Aoba and Yun talk about their undergarments, while Hajime is uncomfortable with such conversations. She remarks that the robes are quite thin, and states that Yun and Aoba have it easy. At the waiting room, they see Rin and a visibly weakened Kou, who warns her of the nurse. An elderly nurse calls for Hifumi to take her blood pressure. Hifumi, who is understandably nervous, is calmed down by the nurse. A younger but more tense nurse calls for Aoba for her checkup. Seeing her highly strung behavior, she tells the nurse to take a few deep breaths to calm down. The nurse remarks that her previous patient, Ko, passed out when taking her blood sample due to her thin vessels, and had to stick her numerous times. She states that Aoba will be fine as her blood vessels are well defined. Seeing the two nurses compared, Hajime and Yun pray that the older nurse will call them, but are distraught when the said nurse leaves. Umiko is then called for her checkup. Seeing nurse's behaviour, Umiko decides to take her blood sample on her own and takes the needle, and the graphic team remarks on the rumor. Later, the team will have their waist measured. Not wanting to appear fat, Yun holds her breath during her measurement in hopes that her waist will appear thinner. Satisfied, she heads out but stops when the nurse remarks Hajime's slender waist. Aoba inspects Hajime, followed by Yun, who is visibly jealous. They encounter Shizuku, who just took a barium meal. She seeks comfort from Umiko, who threatens to shoot her. Back at the waiting room, Rin watches a romance film. A scene shows a couple with the man lying on the girl's lap. She was about to remark this to Ko, but sees that she is asleep. With their health exams complete, Ko suggests that the team eat somewhere before going home. Shizuku heads back to Eagle Jump for a meeting. Rin has to look over a schedule, and leaves as well. Ko mentions that part timers will start working soon for debugging. At home, Aoba talks about her checkup with Nene, and discuss about the upcoming summer vacation. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapted chapters 15 and 16. * A minor change occurs when "Ahagon" is referred to as a surname for Umiko. In the anime, It is simplified to just being her last name. * Kou's protest for Umiko shooting her is for shooting people who don't have goggles on in the manga and Japaneae version of the anime. In the English version, she instead says that she could've shot her eye out. * The rumors regarding Umiko and the scene after the ED is anime original. * During the teaser for this episode in the previous episode, Hajime is heard saying "Please train the new hires properly...", but in the actual episode, Umiko says this. Gallery NewGame!Episode7Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. Navigation Category:Anime